Reunion
by ladyfreque
Summary: Finally all the Pony Express gang have met up at Buck and Maggie's ranch for their long awaited reunion.
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion  
Chapter 1

 **(Author's note: And finally, here it is. The format will change. There will be a lot of conversations. Hopefully by the end we will have a good feel for where all the characters are going. And some real closure. Enjoy! And as always, I do not own any of the characters found in the show, The Young Riders.)**

"Riders coming!" Buck had been standing on the porch, watching for so long we had almost forgotten he was there. It took a while, but we finally saw what his sharper eyes had spotted-a wagon with a rider alongside.

I think we all wanted to run down the road to greet our guests, but better manners prevailed. A few more minutes of waiting revealed that it was the Lee family working their way up to us. Lou was driving the wagon. There was happy chaos for a bit while everyone welcomed the newcomers. Buck and I both noticed that Lou looked thin and peaked. Loosing the baby had indeed been hard on her. And she was wearing a dress, not pants or even a split skirt! Bu Lou smiled and was genuinely happy to see baby Noah.

Teaspoon and Rachel were probably only a day behind them, Lou and Kid stated. The couple had stayed behind in Cheyenne an extra day so Teaspoon could take care of some "official duties." We had no idea when Cody and Jimmie would show up. But they said they were coming.

Since the two oldest boys were 4 years old now, we had set up a lodge for them next to the house. My brother and his family were living there, and they were happy to take care of the two. Ike was really excited about having someone his age around. The toddlers would mostly stay with us, but I know that my Katie would want to be around her big brother too. So it should work out.

With the kids camping, that freed up two bedrooms. Lou and Kid would go in one, Teaspoon and Rachel in the other. Jimmy and Cody could use the main room. It would be certainly more comfortable than what they had known during the War.

Our first arrivals were settling in (if the cheerful yells from the lodge were to go by) well, when our next visitors arrived. Cody and Jimmy rode up together. They looked road weary, but they were laughing and joking. The former Riders were so glad to see each other! As I had expected, the two newest arrivals were more than happy to bed down in our "living room."

I don't think the bunch of them stopped talking until well after supper. The main thing Buck and I were interested in was finding out what they all wanted to do now that they were finally here. Besides talk and eat.

We would need to get input from the Hunters when they got here, but there was agreement on several things. They all wanted to see our ranch. Jimmy states, "I'm tired of riding these sorry nags the Army kept giving us. I want to pick up a couple of good horses from you, if we can work it out." I'm sure we can. Cody felt the same way. Buck already had a couple of flashier horses set aside. Cody would probably want at least one of them.

There was also some talk about wanting to visit some of the Sacred lands north of us. There had been reports of the Yellowstone River area for years, but they seemed so fantastical that no one in Washington, D.C. believed them. There was talk about mounting a new expedition in the next few years to investigate. We'd feel safer with the U.S. government no where near the place, frankly. But a short trip is possible.

Of course, they all wanted to see Buck's printing press and catch up on his most recent newspapers. They are all so proud of what Buck has accomplished there. Cody was teasing him and telling him that he was "A right proper white man now." At which point Buck threatened to scalp him. I was so glad to see the laughter.

Just before lunchtime, Teaspoon and Rachel arrived. Trust him to arrive in time for food! Rachel immediately wanted to see the children. Our house party was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion  
Chapter 2

 **(Author's note: For those that are interested, this is part 3 of a 3 story set. Part 1 is Printers Daughter. Part 2 is Letters During the War. Enjoy! Again another short chapter, but I promise they will get longer.)**

(Maggie)

Come morning, Rachel was all ready to help making breakfast. I told her that she was on vacation. I had hired help to do the cooking. We could cook if we wanted to, or not. Besides, my help made better bread than I do. I asked her if she wanted to feed baby Noah instead, which she thought was a grand idea. He did too. Someone new to try to charm, the little stinker.

Since Buck was taking most everyone on a tour of the ranch this morning, I figured Rachel and I would have a chance to compare notes on teaching in different locations. I would think that teaching in a mining town, with it's shifting population would be difficult.

Our plans changed when I realized that Lou had come down to breakfast, still in a dress. She announced that she was not joining the group on the ranch tour. She was going to stay with the women. You could have heard a pin drop. Kid just shrugged. Buck gave me a look that begged me to find out what the heck is going on? The others did the same.

After the others left I asked Lou if she wanted to hold Noah for a bit. She did, but I could tell it was hard. I gave the baby back to Rachel and announced that Lou and I were going for a walk. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

We walked silently for a while. Finally I stopped at one of m favorite "quiet spots." Again I didn't say anything. Finally Lou burst out, "Well, are you going to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Are you going to ask me why I lost the baby?" She was belligerent. Almost angry.

"No," I said. "I was going to ask you why you keep wearing dresses here? How can you go riding if you're not at least in a split skirt?"

"I'm not going riding!" she proclaimed. And then she started crying. "That's why I lost the baby!"

I pulled her into a hug. "What?"

"When the baby died they told me it was because I had been acting too manish-all that horseback riding and such."

"Who told you such nonsense! Never mind who. The important thing is that you believed them. Oh honey! Who ever told you that probably never rode astride in her life! Indian women don't stop riding horses and doing work just because they're with child. And the babies are fine. You've seen my three? I rode horseback until it just got too uncomfortable. I had chores to do."

I paused. "Louise Lee, you are one of the strongest women I know. You're a Pony Express rider. You've stared death in the face more than I ever want to. You are not going to let a bunch of ignorant folks with their own opinions change you! We're going to go back to the house and you are going to put on some riding clothes!."

Lou looked embarrassed. "I didn't bring any."

"Luckily we're close to the same size. I'll loan you some until we can make you up some new."

Lou was crying again. This time happy tears. "Thank you for being my friend! For kicking me when I needed it."

"I suspect you'd do the same for me." I thought a minute. "Did you ever talk to Rachel or Emma about this? They must be pretty confused by your behavior."

"No. I just couldn't. I couldn't even talk to Kid about it. I kept thinking he must be ashamed of me."

"So there are several people you need to talk to-but your husband first. I don't know if I ever told you, but I heard that, while Kid likes you in a dress, he likes you almost better in pants. He can see the shape of your legs and behind better."

Lou blushed. "Is that true?" I nodded. By then we had gotten back to the house.

Before too long Lou was dressed more like herself. I loaned her one of my favorite horses and she was off. I figured we wouldn't see her for a while. She needed the healing of being horseback.

Rachel and I did get our afternoon of talking about teaching, in the middle of caring for a house full of children. She loved it. Eventually the men came back and we continued to catch up on each others lives. Lou didn't get back until almost dinner. She grabbed Kid and went to their room to talk. We didn't see them again until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion  
Chapter 3

 **(Author's note: Unfortunately this story is taking a while for me to get it out. It really is a labor of love, so I'm trying to take the time to get it right. Enjoy!)**

(Buck)

One of my favorite things to do is to get up early and to ride the boundaries of the ranch. Even if its been a chaotic night with little sleep, riding out and seeing the beauty of the place always calms me. It gives me a chance to think.

Today, though was a special day. One I'd been thinking about for a long time. For the first time since the Pony Express ended, my friends and I were riding together. The fact that we were riding together on the land I care for was extra special.

We didn't talk much for the first part of the trip. I think everyone was busy with their own thoughts. I was sad that Lou hadn't come with us, but Maggie had a very determined look on her face, so I suspect things will be improving there soon.

Maggie had packed lunch, so we stopped at the high reaches. It being high summer, I had our sheep and cattle up there. All too soon we'd be herding them back down to lower elevations. The guys enjoyed the view while we ate.

Kid was the first to speak. I think he wanted to defend his wife. "I'm sorry Lou wasn't up to joining us today. She would have enjoyed this. She's had a real hard time since she lost the baby."

Jimmie asked, "What happened?" It was clear he was honesty concerned.

"It was a real rough pregnancy. Not like the first two. And when she was born, our daughter had a real hard time breathing. We called for the doctor and he came pretty quickly. He checked the baby out and gave us the bad news that her lungs weren't properly developed. Said it was a real shame. We only had our daughter for a few days." He stopped. The emotions were getting to him. After a time he continued. "Later on the doctor told us that our little girl wasn't the only baby born lately with problems. He was beginning to wonder if the constant smoke and such wasn't affecting the babies as they were developing." We could tell Kid was ready to change the subject. "Cody, how's married life been treating you?"

By then we were done with lunch and it was time to head back, so Cody replied from horseback. "Well, if it was anyone else doing the asking, I'd say that everything was just great. But you folks are family. Hell, I can't lie to you. Frankly, life with my Lulu is not what I had expected. She's amazing, don't get me wrong. But she's a city woman. If she had her way, we'd be living in New York City, not in a small house in North Platte." Cody paused.

"I love my wife, I truly do. But she's not an easy woman to live with. Thank God we don't live with her parents in St. Louis anymore. Now that was hell. Proper manners all the time, proper clothes. And all that washing! We didn't even ride horses much-all carriages and such. I like seeing the world from the top of a horse-like here!

No, if it wasn't for my little Arta, I don't know if I'd still be with Louisa. Well, maybe I would. She's real good with the money. Did you know she insisted on buying the house in Nebraska? Got it in her name too. She told me that I'm just too quick to spend money and she wanted to make sure she had a house to life in!" We all laughed. We remembered Cody's spendthrift ways back when we were riding together. I was liking Louisa Cody better already. It was too bad she hadn't been able to come out.

Teaspoon was laughing, hard. We looked over at him, questioningly. "Teaspoon" Jimmie said. "What are you busting a gut about?"

"I was just remembering that time Cody bought all that pretty new gear with his bonus money for joining the army. How long did that stuff last?"

You could see Cody was thinking hard. "I think some of it lasted through Sherman's march to the sea. But most of it was gone before that. Yeah, sometimes I don't think ahead when I see things I want."

Teaspoon took the lead on the conversation for most of the way back. He told us about Central City, Colorado, where he, Kid, Sam, and their families lived. Since he's mostly been a Marshall out there, he was full of funny and interesting stories about capturing and transporting criminals. That got Jimmie telling stories about some of his adventures as a Marshall. It was a very good ride.

Soon after we got back, Lou arrived on horseback. She was in pants and looked much more herself. The sparkle was in her eyes. It had been a long days ride, so most of us headed to bed early. Jimmie and Cody stayed up talking quite a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion  
Chapter 4

 **(Author's note: There is going to be a lot of talking this chapter and in the ones to come. Enjoy!)**

(Buck)

It was a day that promised to be full of summer thunderstorms, so once the animals were cared for we settled down in the main room. We were now comfortable enough with each other that it was now time for real talk.

"Jimmy" Lou began, "There was a time during the war when you were really out of communication. We were wondering if maybe you were on a secret mission or something."

Hitchcock smiled. "It was a secret mission, but since the War is over, and I trust all of you, I'll tell you what I can. I was mostly working in Missouri then. I was told to report to an officer I didn't know. Turns out he was in charge of what he called, Intelligence. He had read the report the Pinkertons had made on me. Mostly favorable I guess. He told me that I had been recommended for a very secret mission behind enemy lines. Was I interested? At the time I was really sick and tired of what I had been doing, Anything would have been better, so I agreed. I know Teaspoon. I should always get the facts first. I didn't and I did, mostly, regret it."

"The Union army had a spy that was in danger and they wanted him brought back across to safety. So I got myself down to South Missouri, almost to Indian Territory and I rescued the spy. Literally. Had to break him out and everything. I'm not sure how we got away."

We headed north, dodging hunters all the way. And then one day we came across a cranky old man and his beautiful wife who were headed north in their wagon. I thought I was seeing things, but it was indeed our own Teaspoon and Rachel."

"I had me an idea. I knew the Southern militia were looking for two men. But they wouldn't be looking for two men and two women. The spy wasn't all that excited about dressing as a woman, but it was better than having to face a firing squad. It worked, though a few times soldiers said that they were sorry that Rachel had such an ugly sister."

Teaspoon spoke up. We knew he couldn't keep quiet forever when a story concerned him. "You finding Rachel and I was a real stroke of luck for us too. When we got to the Union line it was your word and the word of the spy that got us safely through. And we appreciate that. I'm not sure they would have let a former Texas Ranger and trainer of Rebel troops could have gotten through otherwise."

"Tell us about that Teaspoon. What did happen when you got to Texas and why did you leave?"

"Well, when we got there, Texas was all excited about the War. You couldn't go 6 feet without seeing a poster telling folks to join or help somehow. But I've done my time. And I'd seen how this War could tear folks apart. But it was an exciting' time to be in Texas. We got to Austin, and like I'd been promised, I was given command of a group of young men to train. They told me that with so many recruits going east to the War, they needed a new bunch of Texas Rangers to help protect the state from Union infiltrators and so forth."

"I believed all the lies they told me. So I took those young men, all good sons of Texas and started training them. None of them were as good as you folks, even if they were mostly West Texas boys. But I did get them into shape. I wanted to have a ceremony for them, making them properly Texas Rangers, but my boss said not to bother-my boys were heading east to the War the next day. I wanted to punch that man in his smiling face as he thanked me for all my hard work. Then he told me he had my next group of recruits-and could I please get them ready faster?"

"I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I told Rachel about what had happened and she was quiet. Too quiet for her. I asked her what was wrong?"

Rachel carried the story further. "I told Teaspoon that I'd been having problems with some of the ladies in town. They'd been looking down their noses at me and avoiding me. The merchants were grumbling at having to do business with a 'northern" woman. I hadn't said anything to Teaspoon on account of him being so happy with his training work and all."

Teaspoon carried the story on. "We both realized that we were downright unhappy. This wasn't the Texas we remembered. We talked about it a lot that night. I suppose we could have stayed, but I couldn't face training another group of young men to know I was sending them to that damned war. So we decided to leave. But we had to be careful about it.

"We packed up what we couldn't do without and left in our wagon. We told folks that we had been asked by a former student, Jesse James to come and help out. Frank James had enough of a reputation that we weren't stopped. We were just leaving the James Family home when we ran into Jimmy." He paused. "Jessie chose a very, very dark road, boys. He and his brother Frank got mixed up with Quantril and his raiders. And since the War it's been worse. He's accused of bank robbery and such. And he's probably guilty." Teaspoon looked sad-the loss of Jesse cut him deep.

"But enough of the sad. We did meet up with Jimmy here, and went to Colorado to join with Kid, Lou, Sam and Emma. I do think I'm starting to slow down though." We all started laughing.

Before we could go on to another topic There was a set of banshee screams outside. We all jumped. Turned out the kids had been outside playing in the mud. It was time for them to come inside to eat, so my sister-in-law, knowing that Maggie wouldn't want them tracking muddy clothes all over the house had made them strip and was letting the rain wash them off. Lou was a bit put out for a moment or two, then started laughing. Sure enough, a few minutes later the two older boys went streaking through the house in search of dry clothes. We all had a good laugh.

Later on I asked Cody about his experience with General Sherman's March to the Sea, as the media is calling it, "Well now, " he said, "It was really something. I managed to avoid the worst battles, but it was still awful. I've learned how to tell if a soldier was in any of the really bad battles, like Shiloh or Antium. They're the men who look like they're still in the battle."

"But Sherman's march… Never seen nothing like it. Never expect to again. Sherman had us lay waste to a strip 60 miles wide. Imagine traveling down a road and seeing a new road, 60 miles wide with nothing living on it. If there were crops we trampled them underfoot. If there were horses or mules, or the like, they joined our stock. Farm animals were butchered to feed all of us. Strangest thing I ever saw."

"That part of the War was one of the scariest for me. One day I was delivering a message and a minnie ball struck the man standing next to me. We heard the sound of the incoming fire. One minute he was there. The next the man was gone. There weren't even enough pieces left to bury. Could just as easily have been me." Cody paused. "But enough of War talk. I want to hear what live is like in a mining town."

Kid spoke first. "We weren't living in Center City when gold was first discovered. As a current law man, I think I'm glad. It was rough enough when we arrived. All the claims in our area were filed on, so mostly it was mines. And the industries that feed off that. It's mostly orderly. Except when things happen. Sometimes it's a disaster at the mine. Or a fire. Or the mine owners trying to keep miners in line. And, of course, there's the usual fights that occur when liquor is involved. We shut down one of the whorehouses. The owner was using opium to keep the girls docile. Too docile, as it turned out. Most of them were addicted and a new batch of the stuff-there was something wrong with it and several of the women died. A bad business all around."

Lou piped in, "But on the positive side, it's not as bad as a new boom town. There are enough people moving in that there are real stores. Folks are building real buildings, not just plank and tar paper fronts. We don't just have saloons and whorehouses. There are two law offices. Last year we had enough people to qualify for a state representative. We have a mayor and councilman and all."

Rachel added, "And we have churches and schools. But it comes at a price. The miners are working under terrible conditions for low wages. The mine owners have moved away to San Francisco, while the mine supervisors live in luxury. Emma and I have decided we really don't like it there, despite it being so civilized. People have to be treated right! And I'm so tired of the smell and the noise!"

"Why, honey" Teaspoon said. "I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you say something?"

"It's your job."

Teaspoon looked at her in a way that told us that the two of them would continue the conversation later. It was a good day, full of sharing and caring.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion  
Chapter 5

 **(Author's note: I hope you enjoy this early visit up the Yellowstone River.)**

(Buck)

Maggie and Rachel decided to stay home and keep an eye on the place (and the kids), so it was the rest of us who left early to head north up the Yellowstone River. There had been an expedition headed up that way earlier in the summer, the Cook-Folsom-Peterson expedition. I hadn't seen them come back down yet, so I thought we'd keep an eye open for them. They were supposed to be starting from Montana, so maybe we wouldn't see them.

For us, the route was north. We'd follow a small river up, past the small lake up to the big lake that the Yellowstone River fed into. From there, we'd see. A lot depended on the weather and how everyone was doing.

We decided that for today at least, we'd talk about what makes us happy. What we enjoy doing. I went first. I have an amazing life. The put upon, picked on half breed kid has an amazing wife, astounding children, friends, family, and care of this beautiful land. And I get to work with horses and people pay me to do it!

The last few years my little newspaper has brought me great joy. People as far south as the state capital want to read my paper when I print it. They don't see me as an Indian. They see me as a man who writes a newspaper that reflects the pulse of the people up here. I consider that a great honor.

I passed the topic on to Cody. "What makes me happy.. Well, a lot of things make me happy-being with friends, beautiful women… Being out in a place like this makes me happy. But I like being the center of attention too. I think I might like to be an actor someday."

"What about your wife?" Lou asked.

"I love my Lulu. She's smart and beautiful, and cultured. But she's just hard for me to live with. Sometimes I love her more than I can stand. Other times I wonder why I'm still with her." Cody paused. "Jimmy, what about you?"

Jimmy took his time answering. "I think I'm happiest when I'm around folks who call me Jimmy and don't think of me as Wild Bill. I never was that person, never want to be. But folks get these notions about who I am and it's hard to shake. I'd like to find a woman who loves me as me too. I think I mostly like being respected."

Kid spoke up next. "Jimmy, I understand about being respected. I've only been using my real name since I started working as a sheriff. Respect is an important thing. But for me, love and family are the most important. I could have had the worst day in the world dealing with bad stuff in town, but the minute I see the love on my kids faces for me, the love my wife has for me, I'm happy."

Since Lou was too busy blushing and being happy, Teaspoon spoke up. "There's a lot of things that make me happy. Being with Rachel. Seeing a hawk circling in the sky. A good cigar. But besides Rachel, I'd say being with you boys right now ranks right up there."

Lou didn't say anything until we were almost at our camping spot near Yellowstone Lake. "I'm still learning what makes me happy. But I'm pretty sure being with Kid and our children is a big part of it."

Our camp at the lake was real pretty, but it's pretty normal. There's buffalo in the area, so I told Cody not to kill any. Looking around they asked me what the big deal was? This was a nice lake and all, but not worthy of sacred place status. I told them not to worry, that the best stuff was ahead. I warned them to leave pools of water alone, unless I said they were fine.

We made our way past the lake the next day and headed up the Yellowstone river. We smelled the badlands before we saw them. Heard them too. It sounds like distant artillery, which didn't make Cody or Jimmy happy, but then they saw the strange set of springs. They all have gray or brown water and smell like rotten eggs. Some of them bubble a lot. We didn't stop for long. Teaspoon kept muttering, "I'll be damned."

Eventually the Yellowstone River led us to waterfalls, pretty amazing ones. North of there the river was in a really deep canyon that we couldn't get to. We spent the night there. The next morning we headed west along a rough trail. Eventually we reached a trail split. We could go north past the obsidian cliff area and eventually up to the really strange hot springs, or we could head south. Since our time was a little short, we chose to head south this trip.

We found the expedition. They were headed north, back to Montana. None of their horses had fallen into any unexpected holes and none of them were foolish enough to touch the water, so they were fine. They planned to publish a report of their adventure and the areas marvels.

I had us camp again so we would have a full day to view the geysers. As I expected, all of them were dumbfounded. There was one geyser that went off several times while we were going by. The horses didn't like any of it, and I don't blame them. It was a long ride, but we didn't want to camp anywhere near that bad water. The next day we reached Yellowstone Lake again and headed home. i was more than ready for a hot bath and my own bed.

"Buck," Jimmy commented. "You were right about that place. I know it's what they call geothermal, but it really is a sacred place. i hope it can be preserved."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion  
Chapter 6

 **(Author's note: I was thinking about not including this part of the story, but in the end, I decided to put it in. Maggie's heart will always be with Native peoples.)**

(Maggie)

The day my husband left with the group, I had a surprise planned for the kids-berry picking! As soon as the riders were out of sight I had young Sam put on some old clothes of Ike's and we loaded up the wagon. Because my husband is a cautious man, we did have some hands going with us, but mostly it was us women and kids.

We rode up to the higher lands, where we knew there would be berries, and there were! We set up a play area for the little ones and gave the older kids buckets. The men with us were already checking to make sure there were no bears trying to share with us.

Eventually we stopped for lunch, though the children didn't have much of an appetite. Too full of black berries, raspberries, etc. Despite their amazing ability to consume berries, we did manage to gather quite a bit. We were going to be canning for a while. If the weather held, there were other things we could harvest to preserve as well.

By the time we got home everyone was tired and dirty-mostly berry stained. I foresaw baths in all our futures. I had left stew, so at least dinner would be easy. Walking up to the house I noticed pieces of butchered elk. We were going to have company the next few days.

"Rachel" I called. "We're going to have company starting tomorrow and if you'd like, I'd like you to help."

"What with?"

"Remember I told you that I sometimes I teach groups of Indians? The elk meat they left is the sign that a group of them will be arriving tomorrow. It should be a band of Nez Perce. And they want me to teach them about the American system of government. They especially want to understand how the treaty process works. Want to help?

"I'd like to, but I have no idea how I could."

"I've got some ideas. If nothing else, you are a teacher to white children, so they will know that what I am teaching them is truth."

The next morning there was a small group of Nez Pearce warriors. If I was reading the regalia correctly, it was mostly chiefs and sub chiefs. "Welcome!" I both said (in English) and signed. "It is good to see all of you again."

The leader of the group spoke up via sign, which I translated for Rachel. "We are glad to be here. But where is your husband?"

"Running Buck has taken a group of friends up into the sacred lands." There was some shock expressed, so I hastened to explain. "Yes, they are whites, but they are people who are known to us to be friends of the Indian peoples. Until recently, the Whites have left the sacred places alone, mostly because they did not know they existed. Even as we speak, there is another group of whites traveling through the Sacred lands. They are men who will tell the newspapers what they have seen. Running Buck plans to meet these visiting Whites, and with his friends, to convince the visiting whites that there is nothing the Whites want from the Sacred lands and to leave them alone. The friends he brought with him are trusted ones. They will also spread the word to the White government that the sacred lands need to be protected."

"That is good. You are ready today to teach us of how the Whites rules themselves and of treaties?"

"Yes. And I would like to introduce you to my friend Rachel Hunter. I have asked her to help me today. In the White man's town where she lives, and elsewhere, she has been a teacher of whites. Her husband, Teaspoon Hunter (and I signed his Indian name) is known to the Indian peoples of Texas." Teaspoon's Indian name was known. Rachel was accepted as my assistant and we started the lessons.

This was not an easy lesson to teach. First I had to remind my audience of the immense size and population of the United States. I had been able to purchase a map, which I showed them. Eventually, I could tell by the amazed stares that I had gotten that point across.

Then we started talking about how to govern such large numbers of people, especially in cities. The Nez Pearce have no 3-part governmental structure. It is rather an alien concept to them. We did eventually get there. By that time is was mid afternoon and Rachel and I were ready for a break. So class was dismissed for the day with the promise that we would talk about treaties the next morning.

We had even more students the next day. Rachel and I had stayed up quite late, working out the best way we could think of to explain the concept of treaties and how they worked in real life. This literally is life and death information to Indians.

We started with the President-the Great White Father. We explained that he had a council of elders to help him make decisions on many things. These elders are called his cabinet members. The President would be made aware of the existence of an Indian tribe, often by the cabinet member in charge of such things. Realizing the need for a treaty, the President would authorize a small group of government officials to negotiate an agreement between the United States and the tribe.

Here's where it got tricky. The Whites almost never have told the Indians that all treaties have to be approved by the US Senate before they become legal. I'm sure that there are Indians that have signed treaties that were never passed by the Senate. The Indians still lost their lands (because the Whites tend to be that way), but there was no treaty to force the Whites to compensate the Indians.

That made the Nez Pearce angry. And rightly so. Some of their hot headed ones were all for attacking Whites. I pointed to the map of the United States and reminded them just how outnumbered they were. That settled things down.

For the rest of the day we talked about their options. It's really pretty depressing. They can negotiate as best as they can, while making sure small groups of Nez Pearce do not sign paperwork claiming to be all the tribe. They can fight, which is a warriors way to die. They can flee, probably to Canada. Or some combination of the three.

The next day they left. We had given them a great deal to think about. I don't think I'll be seeing them as students again until the spring. Depending on the U.S. government, maybe not even then.

The next few days were full of gathering expeditions. There's lots of good food out there in the wild, if you know where it is. And it's a lot of work to preserve it. But I like having blackberry jam in the middle of winter!

A few days later my husband returned with our friends. I had missed him. We all had news to share as we ate our dinner that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion  
Chapter 7

 **(Author's note: And we are fast approaching the end. Probably only one more chapter, plus epilogue left)**

(Maggie)  
The days were flying by. Our friends would be leaving soon. Already it was time for us to start getting ready to go to our county fair. The guys decided they wanted to go over to Pierre's Hole. Jimmy wanted to send a telegram and Cody needed to see if the Army had sent him one yet. Lou was feeling a little bit guilty about leaving her boys for so long on their trip up the Yellowstone River, so she chose to stay home with the rest of us. I put her to work helping preserve all those berries and baking pies and such. I think she regretted not riding out with the guys before we were done.

The guys were gone quite a while, so we didn't get a chance to talk until the next day. We all talked about the time we had spent together. The consensus was that we needed to do it again. Then we got to talking about our plans for the future. What did we see ourselves doing in 5-10 years?

Buck went first. "I'm staying here. I have a ranch to run and children to raise. We are thinking though, if Jackson's Hole actually becomes a town, that I'd like to move the newspaper there. Ideally, I'd like to publish every two weeks or so. I'd come into town for a few days to get the paper out, then I'd go back home. Sounds ideal to me." Buck winked at me and slouched back into his chair.

Jimmy stood up. He always did think and talk best on his feet. "You might remember that I lost the election for sheriff for Hays, Kansas. I think it was too soon and I do have this reputation…" We all laughed. "But I took jobs marshaling and such. I've been working hard at trying to get folks to see that I'm a good lawman. I sent a telegram from Pierre's Hole putting my name in the hat for the upcoming new election for a Sheriff in Hays. I think I can win. I sure mean to try!" That was exciting news for Jimmy. We all told him that he certainly had our support. "That does mean though, that I need to skip the county fair to get back to Hays."

Lou and Kid looked at each other and I realized it was their turn. Kid spoke first. "Lou and I have been talking and we've decided that we're going back to Center City to say goodbye. I'm done with being a lawman. Originally we wanted to start a farm or something like that, but we're not farmers. When I was over at Pierre's Hole I talked to the trader. He's quite a character. He really is an old trapper."

Kid paused a moment. "One of the things he told me is that the area's getting too crowded for him. He's ready to sell out and move his family further out. Lou and I think this might be just we need. We'd want to move the store to Jackson Hole-we think that's going to become a real town." He paused again. "We don't have quite enough money set aside, but I think we can borrow what we need from the bank."

Rachel and Teaspoon looked at each other and nodded. "Now don't you plan on going to any bank." Teaspoon stated. "Rachel and I have money set aside. My daughter wouldn't take any of the money back, so we want to use it to help you. How do you feel about having us as partners?"

"Teaspoon, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything. Just save me a comfortable chair out front and a place to play checkers."

"I think we can do that." Kid and Lou hugged each other and Teaspoon and Rachel. This might just be what Rachel had talked to me about. She wanted a way for Teaspoon to feel needed, but without him spending such long hours in the saddle and in such danger. I could see Teaspoon taking a nap in his big chair out front.

"What about your brother and sister?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know" Lou responded. "We'll tell them about our plans once we get there. They're old enough that I'm not sure what they'll want to do. I'd like to have them come with us, and my sister certainly should, but my brother is old enough to make up his own mind."

We all looked over at Cody. He looked around behind him and said, "Who me?" He laughed. "I'm working for the Army for a while yet. I plan on continuing to make a name for myself. What I really want to do is to be an entertainer. I know you weren't successful Jimmy, in that acting job you had, but I want to try. I want to bring the West to the rest of the country. Maybe I'll call it Buffalo Bill's Wild West Extravaganza!"

There was much laughter at Cody's enthusiasm. And the understanding that he might just be able to pull it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion  
Chapter 8

 **(Author's note: Several apologies here. Life has been "Interesting" and appears to continue that way. I realize this is short, but it is the official end of this three story chain. I will publish, probably two chapters, an epilogue. We know from history what happens to Jimmy and Cody. I'll write that, in context with this. And I'll finish up what (in my mind) would have happened with the rest. My thanks to all of you who have read all of this.!)**

And so, our reunion began to break up. Jimmie and Cody were able to delay their leaving until we all left to go to our "county" fair. With a lot of hugs we sent the two men on their way. We're really going to miss them, but they have to make their own trails.

Our little fair had grown. But then, so had our community. We all agreed that it was time for Jackson's Hole to become the start of a town. Really a village right now. Folks were glad that Kid and Lou were buying the trapper's trading post. With the start of a real general store, we really could start our village. One of the new residents is a blacksmith and he was willing to set up shop "in town." Some other new folks were willing to live close to "town" as well.

Teaspoon and Rachel were viewed as a Godsend as well. Teaspoon was willing to be chosen as Marshall of the area for now. And Rachel was willing to work as a school teacher. One of the families further out has an older daughter that is willing to trade housework for a chance to live with Rachel and to go to school.

All that was left was for the two families to go back to Colorado, quit their jobs, and move here. Teaspoon was going to contact the bank about the money to help Kid buy the old Trapper's stock. That would probably take about a month. Enough time for us to survey the new town's area and figure out where things were going to be. We might even be able to get started on a house for Teaspoon and Rachel. This coming winter they all might have to live with us, but come spring, the new buildings would spring up. It had been decided to call the new general store "K & L Mercantile." It had a nice ring to it.

As the two families rode away my daughter turned to me and stated, "I'm going to marry him when I grow up!"

"Marry who?"

"Sam Lee." Knowing how strong willed our daughter is already, it wouldn't surprise us in the slightest.


End file.
